Teenage Problems
by Descendantsfan52
Summary: What if Maleficent and the other Villains escape? Two unplanned pregnancies. What will these teenagers do? Mal/Ben Evie/Doug Jay/Audrey Carlos/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in a third person point of view FYI this story takes place after Return to the Isle of the Lost so plz go read it first or read this if you want anyways onto the story. Oh and btw they are all 18 in this story**

King Ben couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend reading her spell book "What are you smiling about?"asked the purple haired girl.

"I'm smiling about how I'm lucky enough to have the best girlfriend in the world" he said smiling which made Mal smile she looked back to her book and frowned. "What's wrong?" Ben asked "It's just that I was thinking what's going to happen when the villains manage to escape" Mal said frowning.

"It's going to be alright when that happens we'll be ready" The king said smiling. Then Ben checked his watch and said "I have to go I have a meeting with sidekicks again" he started to leave Mal's dorm "Bye" he said "Bye" Mal said

...

"What if we put sodium instead?" Doug asked Evie they were working on their chemistry homework. Evie was still worried what would happen when her mom manages escape the Isle along with all the other villians.

"Eves? Whats wrong" Doug asked the blue haired girl "Nothing just got lost in thought" Evie half lied she hadn't told Doug about going back to the Isle "Oh what were you thinking about" he asked.

"Oh nothing important" She said nervously she really wanted to avoid that subject lucky for her Doug knew when to stop asking questions "Umm ok so as I was saying we could change the compounds instead" He said and statted talking about chemistry again

...

Meanwhile Jay was practicing for his next tourney game. While practicing Jay shot a few flirtacious smiles at a certain brown haired princess. "Hey Jay" Audrey said walking up to Jay "Hello Foxy" he said which caused her to roll her eyes.

"I saw you smiling" Audrey said annoyed at his flirting "And I want to warn you I'm dating Chad so don't bother flirting because it won't work" Audrey said in a stern voice "Ouch" Jay said with a hurt expression.

"Look it's just" Audrey started and sighed "My parents want me to date Chad because he's you know a prince" The pink princess explained "So who cares what they think" Jay said getting closer to the girl "Look I wouldn't care if I didn't know how they are they stop talking to me and Grammie will yell at me" Audrey said.

"Don't tell them then" Jay said "I guess I could try" she said and walked over to Jay and gave him a small peck on the lips which caused her to smile and blush.

"If you get to call me Foxy then I can call you Jay-Jay ok?" She said smirking. Jay considered it. It as better that bennyboo "Fine" He agreed and gave her a kiss. " I have to go Jay-Jay I promised Lonnie we'd go shopping bye" Audrey said and walked off.

...

Jane was reading while walking through the hallways she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a certain someone "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Jane apologized "Hey Jane it's alright wasn't your fault" The white haired boy said.

"Oh hi Carlos" she greeted "Hi so where are you going" Carlos asked the young fairy "The library I volunteered to read books to a few kids" she said "Hey can I come with you?" He asked Jane "Sure " She said blushing. And they walked off to the library.

After story time

A little boy walked up to Carlos "Is your hair really white or are you wearing a wig?" The little boy asked which made Carlos chuckle "Yea it's naturally white" He answered "Cool!" The boy said and walked off. "They like you huh?" Jane said giggling.

"Yea guess so?" Carlos said scratching the back of his neck "Sooo would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked "Ummm ok bye" She said and gave him a hug and they walked back to their dorms.

...

"Jafar how's that remote working?" Cruella asked "Almost done soon we will be able to roam Auradon freely" Jafar explained "Great so we can finally teach our kids a lesson" Evil Queen said. Soon very soon...

 **Hope you guys enjoy if you like this story fav and review so I know if I should continue updating bye💖💖💖😉**


	2. First Kiss

"Hey Mal!" King Ben said walking over to his girlfriend "Hey Bennyboo!" Mal joked "So do you want to go on a date?" He asked the purple haired girl. "Of course when?" She asked "Lunch maybe we can go to the lake again?" Ben suggested." Ok I'll ask Evie if she can help me get ready I'll text you when ok?" She said before going to her dorm.

Mal quickly went inside her dorm and went to the blue haired girl "What's got you so extited M?" Evie asked "Ben asked me on a date I need you to help me get ready " Mal said excited "Ok hmm let me see... I know how about this?" She said handing her a purple dress with black boots and some jewelry.

Then Mal looked in the mirror "Wow thanks Evie" she said "No problem now you go on and tell me all about the date when you come back" Evie replied. Mal grabbed her phone and texted Ben

M: Ok let's go meet you at the school entrance

B: Ok I'll be right over

...

"Sooo Jane where is Carlos taking you?" Audrey asked "A fancy dinner or a trip to the beach?" She added "Ummmm none we're just going to get coffee and go to the park" Jane said "Oh well I have the perfect outfit girl!" Audrey squeled. Then the princess ran to Jane's closet and pulled out some clothes "Here put this on and hurry" She said

Jane came out wearing a light blue dress and white shoes "You look so pretty thanks to my amazing fashion skills" Audrey said flipping her hair "You really think I look pretty?" Jane asked "Yea now let me apply makeup" She said and sat Jane down on her bed and started applying makeup.

"Sooo heard a rumor you and Jay are dating?" Jane asked intrigued "Who said that!" Audrey shrieked "I don't know I just heard some girls talking about that?" The smaller gurl answered "Ugh anways I am wait until my parents find out you can be at my funeral" She said finishing up the makeup "Aaannnddd done!" The princess said handing her a mirror.

"Wow I don't look that bad" Jane noticed. "So your parents are gonna freak out?" She asked "Yup hopefully they don't find out" Audrey said frowning. "Anyways my jewelry is in that drawer feel free to choose whatever you want" She said pointing to a drawer. Jane walked over to the drawer and picked earings a necklace and a nice headband she grabbed her purse and waited.

Few minutes later

Carlos knocked on the door and was stunned by how amazing Jane looked when she opened the door. "Wow Jane you look beautiful!" He said blushing at how beautiful his girlfriend looked. "Hehe Thanks Carlos you look good too " She said as her cheeks were reddening "Shall we go?" Carlos said and the walked off.

...

Mal and Ben were at the Lake enjoying their meal "I finally know the difference between pretty and beautiful " He said "That what you said last time" Mal giggled "Would you look at that I made big bad Mal giggle!" Ben joked which caused Mal to roll her eyes.

"Mal I told you I love you and you said you didn't know what love felt like so now do you love me?" Ben asked which at to his response Mal smiled and said "I do love you Ben". Which caused Ben to feel happy and he decided to give Mal a kiss on the lips. After they pulled away "Our first kiss huh" Mal said.

"Yea we should get going it's getting dark" The King said. He stood up and helped Mal up and they headed home.

...

Jane ordered an ice coffee just like Carlos did as well and they were now walking in the park. "So when did you start liking me?" Carlos asked "Wehn we danced at Ben's Coronation" Jane said blushing "I like you when I first saw you at Remedial Goodness 101" He said "Tell me something you've never told anyone" Jane said "Well umm one time back at the Isle when I was really small I was cleaning my mom's closet and got my shirt stuck on a bear trap and I was stuck in their until my mom came home really late and helped me but she was really mad at me" He said

It saddened Jane to know how bad her boyfriend was treated by his own mom "Really wow that's pretty sad" She said and hugged him "What about you I wanna know kore about you I told you alot about myself now you tell me about you I don't even know your hopes and dreams" He said smiling while slightly curious about Jane.

"We'll I've always wanted to handle my moms magic wand my dream is to become pediatrician or a veterinarian" She said. "Wow I never knew how about your childhood I've told you most of my childhood" He asked again "When I was little my mom dropped me off daycare at first kids wanted to be my friend but then some princesses said I was ugly and then other people started bullying me I remember I cried a lot that day but I never told my mom" Jane said and felt tears building in her eyes.

"I think your beautiful" Carlos said and gave her kiss on the lips which caused Jane to smile and her tears to go away. They kept walking and soon went back to Auradon Prep.

...

"E Q the remote is almost ready in a few weeks we will be free and get our talismans and teach oru kids a lesson" Jafar imformed the former queen. "Great I can't spend another minute here" The Evil Queen said "Can't wait to see my Carlos" Cruella added _Soon we'll get our revenge on those kids ..._

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'm very sorry this was supposed to be published yesterday but I didn't finish but here it is if you liked it review and fav bye! ? ﾟﾤﾗ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **?**


	3. Prince in my Eyes

**This** **chapter is going to be mostly about Audrey and Jay**

It was a normal day for Jay and Audrey. Jay went to tourney practice and Audrey watched him while doing her cheerleading routine. Mal and Evie watched from afar how the the couple looked at each other "I bet you Audrey came up with a nickname" Mal joked "There's no way it's as bad as Bennyboo!" Evie laughed.

"Hey!" Ben said sitting down next to them "I though it was nice she gave me a nickname" He said pouting "Aww it is it's just Bennyboo is not the best one" Mal said "Well at least she found some one she loves" Evie pointed out "Yeah Jay and Audrey look genuinely happy like they were made for each other" Ben said.

"Just wait until her mother and grandma find out they'll freak out especially Queen Leah" Mal said "Yea it's probably going to be hard for them because Queen Leah wants a prince for her Granddaughter" Evie said.

...

Tourney Field

After practice Audrey changed into her pink dress and Jay changed into his usual clothes. "Hey Jay-Jay" Audrey said walking over to her boyfriend. "Hello Foxy" Jay said flirting "So I was thinking we should go get some ice cream" Audrey said. "Audrey!" The princess heard someone scream she turned around to see Queen Leah and Aurora.

"Mom, Grammie what are you doing here!?" Audrey managed to choke out "We decided to pay you a visit and see how school was until we saw this I hope you have a good explanation for this!" Queen Leah said "Umm well Mom ,Grammie this is my boyfriend...Jay" Audrey said nervously.

"Jay as in Jafar's Son?!" Aurora shrieked "Yep that's me" Jay finally said as he had stayed quiet the whole time "Audrey you're dating him he's no prince!" Queen Leah said furious "I know he's not a prince and I don't care" Audrey said raising her tone "Audrey don't you raise your voice at me shouldn't you be dating Chad?!" Queen Leah said shouting at her granddaughter.

"I broke up with Chad because one he's a jerk and second he only uses girls so they can do his homework" Audrey explained "So there are other princes in this school" Aurora said "But I don't want a prince I love Jay " Audrey whined.

"You love that Vk?!" The Queen shrieked "Yes I do" The princess said mad "After what his parent did I don't trust all these villains kids are here especially that Mal " Queen Leah exclaimed.

"She literally turned her mom into a lizard for us how can you not trust her" Audrey yelled "Audrey does have a point" Aurora pointed out "No she doesn't Audrey you can't date him!" Queen Leah shouted "You know what I finally found someone I love can't you be happy for me he may not be a prince but he's a prince in my eyes now if you'll excuse us!" Audrey yelled.

The princess grabbed Jay's arm and walked away " Audrey you come back here!" Aurora yelled "You're going to come back sooner or later" Her grandmother yelled "Later!" Audrey said.

...

Ice Cream Shop

Audrey and Jay ordered their ice cream. Jay ordered Strawberry and Audrey ordered her favorite Mint chocolate chip. "So about what you said to your grandma" Jay said "Oh that I meant everything I said I do love you and you'll always be a prince in my eyes" Audrey said blushing. "Who would of known you would end up with loving me" Jay said.

"Yea Jay-Jay do you love me too?" Audrey asked "Of course I do I always will love you Foxy" He said and gave hher a kiss which caused the princess to smile. "So you don't care what your family thinks?" He asked "Nope" She said and continued to eat her ice cream which made Jay happy to know his girlfriend doesn't care if her parents don't like him.

...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter comment and fav real quick I'm going to ask you guys to comment some dares or truths for the following characters Mal,Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Doug, Jane, Lonnie and Chad. Bye ? ﾟﾘﾉ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **? ﾟﾒﾖ** **?**


	4. Sleepover

It was a normal Friday day for everyone in Auradon Prep but Evie had other plans

"Omg Mal we should have a sleepover" Evie shrieked

"Ok E we'll have a sleepover just please don't make me go deaf" Mal said

"Ok I'll go tell Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Carlos, Jay, Ben and Doug" Evie said walking out the door.

"One of these days she is going to leave me deaf" Mal sighed.

A few minutes later Evie came back smiling

"They all said yes" Evie said

"Ok ok how about we bake some cookies no love spell" Mal said.

She and Evie went to the kitchen a cooked some cookies by the time they were ready it was getting dark so that meant sleepover.

Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Ben arrived all they had to do was wait for Doug to arrive.

"Where is he?" Evie asked anxiously.

"Ok Chad can you please stop following me" Doug said annoyed by his presence

"Umm your going to a sleepover so I definitely need to be there" Chad said

"No you weren't invited" Doug said

"You know how many sleepovers I've been to 10 sleepovers and only 2 of them I was invited so I don't care" Chad said

Doug entered Mal and Evie's dorm as well as Chad.

"Doug what is he doing here" Evie said pointing to Chad.

"I told him he wasn't invited but still he came" Doug explained

"Well let's not get him in our way to have fun how about truth or dare" Mal suggested

Everyone else agreed with Mal. Audrey pulled out a bottle.

"Ok so I'm going to spin the bottle and ask truth or dare they choose then they spin the bottle" Audrey explained.

She then spun the bottle and it landed on Evie.

"Ok truth or dare" Audrey asked

"Hmm truth there is no way I'm doing a dare" Evie said

"Ok do you ever wish to have a royal status as princess" Audrey asked

"Actually I kinda do" Evie said

There were sometimes when she wanted to be princess but she knew no one would want her especially Snow White after what her mother did to her no way. Now it was her turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Mal.

"Truth or dare?" The blue haired girl asked

"Dare" Mal said

hmm lets have some fun with this Evie thought

"Ok you have to wear the most frilliest pink dress Audrey has" Evie said

"You wouldn't" Mal gasped

"I just did" She said

"Ok I'll be right back" Audrey squealed

A few minutes later she came back with a frilly dress. Mal then proceeded on puting the dress on.

"I look disgusting" Mal groaned

The Mal spun the bottle it landed on Jay

"Truth or dare" She asked

"Dare" He said

"I dare you to put makeup on" Mal said smirking

"Noo" Jay yelled

Evie quickly grabbed her makeup bag and put it on Jays face

"Aww you look pretty Jay-Jay" Audrey teased

Now it was Jay's turn he spun the bottle and it stopped at Chad

"Truth or dare?" Jay asked

"Truth"

"Ok when was the last time you actually studied" Jay asked

"Like 5 weeks ago" Chad said

They all glared at him. Chad then spun the bottle it landed on Jane.

"Truth or dare" Chad asked

"Umm dare" Jane said

"Ok I dare you to give Audrey your old hairstyle" He said smirking

"Nooo plz Jane ... Just turn it back to how it was plz" Audrey shrieked

"Beware forswear turn the old with my old hair" Jane said

Audreys hair turned into Jane's old hairstyle which caused Audrey to scream

"Ok ok beware forswear change the old to her normal hair" Jane said

Audreys hair changed back to how it was before. Jane then spun the bottle it landed on Ben.

"Ok truth or dare" She asked

"Dare" He answered

"Umm ok I dare you to restore Evie's royal status" She said

"I'll try I'll have to ask my parents when they come back " Ben said

Now Ben spun the bottle and it landed on Carlos

"Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth" Carlos said

"Who was your crush on the Isle?" Ben asked

"I didn't really have any I was too busy with school" Carlos said

Carlos then spun the bottle it landed on Doug.

"Ok Doug truth or dare" He asked

"Truth" He said

"Umm ok when did you start liking Evie" Carlos asked

"When I first met her" Doug said

"Awww that's so sweet Doug" Evie said

Now it was Doug's turn to spin the bottle which landed on Lonnie.

"Truth or Dare" He asked

"Truth"

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Doug said

"One time I was doing Martial Arts and my clothes ripped " Lonnie said slightly embarrassed

Since Audrey was next it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare" Audrey asked

"I dare you to say Mal is super stylish on social media!" Lonnie said

"Fine" Audrey said and pulled out her phone.

"There done" Audrey said

By that time it was late so everyone decided it was best if they went to bed but not before Ben made a quick announcement.

"Oh yeah before I forget I'm throwing a party next weekend and you're all invited execpt Chad" Ben said

"It's not like I wanted to go anyways" Chad said

"Oh I can't go I'm visiting my parents this weekend" Lonnie said

"Oh its ok" Ben said

Everyone else agreed to go. After a few minutes they fell asleep.

 **Sorry for not updating so soon hope tou enjoyed if you did review and favorite bye Thx for danifan3000 for the dares and truths**


End file.
